


Как преодолеть творческий кризис: руководство от Мерлина Эмриса

by Kaname_Seiu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Memories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname_Seiu/pseuds/Kaname_Seiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин – молодой, но многообещающий автор, ставший известным благодаря серии приключенческим романов про – ирония судьбы, не иначе, – волшебника Мерлина и его короля. Но когда на него нападает проклятие – стандартное, «творческим кризисом» называемое, сможет ли рыцарь в сияющих доспехах вернуть его силы обратно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Проклятие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Overcome Writer's Block: A Guide by Merlin Emrys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800003) by [anivhee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anivhee/pseuds/anivhee). 



> **Бетинг:** Кошка Чеширская; Hort.
> 
> Персонажи принадлежат создателям сериала, право авторства остается за автором, право перевода - за мной.  
> Произведение не преследует извлечения коммерческой выгоды.
> 
> Убедительная просьба ставить меня в известность, если у вас возникнет желание опубликовать текст на другом ресурсе.  
> Отзывам, предложениям и даже конструктивной критике я только рада :)

Мерлин не переваривал вторники.

С одной стороны, та бредовая идея, которая однажды посетила его во время ланча, стала бестселлером, и  жизнь должна была стать прекраснее. Но вот как-то не стала. Ни когда он видел свою книгу на магазинных полках. Ни когда около первой пристроились еще две. Ни когда он читал рецензии в газетах либо на сайтах; ни когда по ТВ их забавнейшем образом комментировали. Да, у него было куча свободного времени, его книги были «новейшей версией истории, так любимой всеми с детства», и да, он был невероятно богат и доволен своей жизнью.

Но, вторники – это отдельная тема.

Нет, ничего криминального во вторник у него в ранней молодости не случилось. Просто именно в этот день его настигала карма, от которой он никак не мог избавиться – сколько раз ни пытался. Каждый божий вторник Мерлин просыпался _непривычно_ рано с головной болью, которая никак не поддавалась таблеткам. А голова болела из-за снов, которые постоянно мучили его в ночь со вторника на понедельник. Так что вполне может быть, что проблема была в понедельниках, а не во вторниках. Но так или иначе, едва проснувшись, обратно спать он уже не ложился. Стоило Мерлину задремать, как его начинали преследовать большие золотые глаза какого-то пресмыкающегося. Так что Мерлин шел на кухню и готовил себе чай, и с этим чаем _вечно_ было что-то не так. Иногда он был сладким или горьким, горячим… или холодным – в последнем случае он пытался включить чайник, но, _естественно_ , чайник именно в этот день не работал. А когда он спросонья решил было разогреть чай своими собственными силами, то сжег себе ресницы – как, сам не понял, – но это было не смешно, хотя Уилл долго еще над ним хохотал. Мерлин пытался изменить сценарий: вместо чая варил кофе, но расклад не менялся. Однажды он попытался просто выпить молока, но оно оказалось прокисшим.

После такого отвратного утра Мерлина ждала встреча с его личной командой из ада – тремя ведьмами и их дьявольским преемником. В жизни – Моргана, Моргауза, Нимуэ и их практикант Мордред. Мерлин до сих пор не понимал, как вообще его угораздило с ними связаться. Но хоть они и казались на первый взгляд страшными и немного не от мира сего, в деле публикации и дистрибуции равных им не было. По чести говоря, Мерлин виделся с ними каждые два дня, так что вторники были далеко не единственными днями, в которые ему приходилось терпеть их компанию:

– Тебе не кажется, что эта глава получилась слишком гейская?

– Ну, они и есть геи, им положено, Моргана.

– Хм, думаешь, Моргауза? А я думала, что мы пишем безрейтинговую гомоэротику.

– Да они вообще там ничего не делают! И почему это пишем «мы»?!

И так далее.

Но даже несмотря на все эти трудности, он знал, что публикацией своей книги обязан именно Нимуэ. Он сильно нервничал при их первой встрече – пацан, едва окончивший школу (ровесник Мордреда), с идеей, настолько же революционной, насколько сумасшедшей. Он был абсолютно уверен, что получит отказ, но Нимуэ, видимо, что-то в нем разглядела, потому что сказала, что вычитала его текст и возвращает его (тогда он расценил это как безоговорочный отказ). Два дня спустя, когда он лежал на диване Уилла и ныл, что был идиотом и что надо было поступать в университет, как все нормальные люди, раздался звонок, полностью перевернувший его жизнь.

Может быть, не стоило ему так горячиться об их встречах по вторникам. В конце концов, он их любил – их и их сумасшедшие традиции (как, например, однажды заявившись пораньше в издательство, он обнаружил, что они поют, рассевшись вокруг большого камня – зрелище, которые лучше развидеть и забыть). Но иногда казалось, что проклятие вторника распространялось и на них, превращая его редакторов в настоящих _монстров_. Злых, страшных и смертоносных монстров. Они могли в один миг разорвать его на кусочки, обвиняя в преступлениях, которых он не совершал. А еще потом долго ворчали, что его работы слишком популярны (хотя именно благодаря его книгам издательство сорвало крупный куш, так что их претензии понять было сложно). В такие дни их раздражала любая мелочь. Опять же он пытался изменить сценарий и переносил встречу на среду, но так как он по своей глупости делал это именно во вторник, начинался хаос…

Хорошо, что их следующая встреча должна состояться после того, как он допишет книгу, так что _каждый_ вторник им встречаться не требовалось, но все же.

И если этого всего было мало, каждый вторник к нему наведывались Ланс и Гвен. Они обнимались и сверкали своими счастливыми улыбками. А Мерлин никак не мог забыть, как около десяти лет назад они познакомились с Лансом в средней школе и как Мерлин окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился. А потом познакомил его со своей лучшей подругой, которая покорила его с потрохами. Так что небеса низверглись, ибо _не судьба_ , как любил повторять его школьный наставник. Гвен, правда, чувствовала себя ужасно виноватой и пыталась найти ему пассию среди друзей Ланса. По словам самого Ланса (который был не в курсе реальной подоплеки этих поисков) они выбирали тех, которые в свое время пытались подбивать ему клинья (их оказалось немало, что, собственно, неудивительно – парень-то на зависть шикарен). И после тысячи и одного свидания, витиеватых отношений и после тысячи второй просьбы Мерлина прекратить это сводничество, Гвен наконец-то отступила.

Ах да, обещала она это исключительно по вторникам.

Мерлин придумывал отговорки – заболел, устал, нехорошо себя чувствует, занят, работа, работа и еще раз работа – но ни одна из них ни хрена не работала. Гвен была той еще хитрюгой – как только Мерлин отбивался от нее отговоркой, она тут же звала на помощь Ланса. Нечестный грязный прием. Власть Ланса над ним была слишком велика, а он терпеть не мог контроль. А что самое отвратное, что Ланс даже не пытался его уговаривать, он просто вежливо просил: «Мерлин, пожалуйста, Перси действительно хороший парень», и Мерлин уже через две минуты вылетал из своей квартиры. Ланс хоть и чувствовал себя немного виноватым, но манипулировал все же ненамеренно. Зараза. Он был таким милым, благородным, бескорыстным и таким _человечным_ … так, пора было заканчивать это безобразие.

Так что следующим этапом было неловкое свидание, которое Мерлин постоянно заваливал по всем фронтам. Можно вспомнить, как все пошло прахом с Перси – это был высокий, мускулистый, благородный и приятный в общении человек.

Свидание обычно начиналось с двух вариантов: первый – кино, которого Мерлин обычно избегал, с тех пор, как умудрился нечаянно вместо попкорна схватить своего соседа за промежность и (внимание!) вместо того, чтобы списать все на безобидный милый флирт, сжал его _еще сильнее_ – в результате парень просто заорал; остальные зрители визг не заценили. Они поругались, и парень, не оборачиваясь, полетел на выход, прихрамывая с гордо поднятой головой.

Второй вариант – сходить в дорогой ресторан. С Перси выбор пал на последний вариант.

Дальнейший сценарий: они садились за столик – если Мерлин не наворачивался на ровном месте. Обмениваются взглядами через меню – если Мерлин первым не выдавал какой-нибудь бред. Делали заказ – если официант не признавал в Мерлине того самого автора с обложки книги, и тогда пиши все пропало: «О господи, мне так нравятся ваши книги! Отношения Артура и Мерлина просто завораживают! Ой, а можно задать вам вопрос? Взять автограф? Можно, можно, можно…?» а дальше бедная девушка или бедный парень попадает под гнев начальства, ибо не так пристально вести себя официантам, ведь есть кодекс поведения и все такое. Интересно, обязательно отчитывать их именно перед их столиком?

А дальше… они ждали. И начинался тот самый этап, когда надо начать разговор. А в разговорах Мерлин полный профан. Он писатель: его голова забита бессмысленным хаосом, путаными мыслями, и он умеет только мямлить. Его провожатые иногда спрашивали про книги (как Перси, например), а вопросы про книги Мерлин опять же терпеть не мог, так как любил свое творение отеческой любовью, но разговаривать о нем на свидании ему было противопоказано. Начнет говорить и _заткнуться просто не сможет_.

Но проведя некоторое время в компании Перси, Мерлин решил, что все идет нормально, так как все беды (окромя разговора про книги) обошли их стороной. Но затем принесли их заказ, и все пошло наперекосяк.

Естественно, Мерлин встречал людей, которые не понимали смысла в вегетарианстве, и попрекали его исключительно его образом питания (зачем они это делали, он вообще слабо себе представлял). Хотя Перси и казался изначально приятным человеком, но, как оказалось, с вегетарианством он тоже не дружил. _Даже_ он.

Нелепый аргумент, из-за которого все пошло прахом. Перси просто отметил, что у Мерлина, возможно, проблемы с анорексией *. Мерлин громко засмеялся и согласился, что да, так и есть. А еще он по жизни тощий и неуклюжий, но еще недостаточно отощал, чтобы принимать гормоны. Это было фатальной ошибкой. Мерлин ждал ответа, еще одного каверзного заявления, но его не последовало. Но выражение лица Перси не предвещало ничего хорошего – в его глазах застыло сочувствие. Мерлин почувствовал, что сморозил что-то ужасное. Может быть, Перси просто хотел проявить интерес, а Мерлин, как последний идиот, дал понять, будто слова Перси сильно задели его. Но он додумался до этого позже – после того, как Перси быстро выбежал из ресторана, оставив его платить за счет. В тот вечер Мерлин вернулся домой и, заорав от злости, сел за лэптоп. В итоге его гнев обернулся хорошо написанной книжной сценой.

Иногда Мерлин хотел расписать свою жизнь, как в новелле, и жить приключениями как герои из его книг. Это была мрачная сага о Мерлине и Артуре двадцать первого столетия, которые сражаются против магических созданий апокалипсиса. Да, в твоем воображении идея всегда смотрится здорово – пока не начинаешь озвучивать ее вслух. Но Нимуэ она все равно пришлась по душе. Она, правда, заметила, что идея прогнившего мира, в который является король, дабы предотвратить хаос, – далеко не нова. Но если роль короля будет исполнять _король Артур_ – это будет очень даже ничего.

Нимуэ еще сказала, что такая серия будет интересна аудитории подростков, особенно, если сделать Артура и Мерлина ровесниками, а не следовать оригинальной истории, в которой Мерлин гораздо старше своего сюзерена. Мерлин знал об этом. Естественно, знал. Нельзя вырасти под именем _Мерлина_ и не знать Артурианы.

Еще Нимуэ понравились неординарные отношения между главными героями – она сказала, что серия с такой подоплекой разлетится быстрее, чем «еда, выданная голодным африканским детишкам». Мерлин внутренне содрогнулся – он не очень любил это выражение, но Нимуэ обычно так говорила, когда находила что-то действительно стоящее. Подводя итог, Нимуэ отметила, что воспоминания о прошлой жизни получились у Мерлина настолько впечатляющими и настолько _реальными_ , что она будет полной идиоткой, если откажет ему. Затем она посмотрела на него так пристально, что Мерлину захотелось забиться под стол.

– А вас ведь зовут Мерлин, – заявила она, сверкая глазами.

– Я в курсе, – последовал ответ. – Я знаю, что это очень странно, когда кто-то, зовущий себя Мерлином, пишет историю о _Мерлине_. Но эти легенды постоянно преследуют меня. Не знаю, как это объяснить, но они везде, – он вспыхнул из-за своей откровенности. Нимуэ улыбнулась, сверкнув белоснежными зубками. Это было настолько знакомо, настолько же странно. Они раньше никогда не встречались. И все же чувство дежавю дало о себе знать.

Но то, что он сказал ей, было самой настоящей правдой. Он помнил, как маленьким спрашивал маму, почему же его назвали именно Мерлином – имя было не столько необычным, сколько _легендарным_. Каждый ребенок знал о легенде про короля Артура и волшебника Мерлина, но в их доме этой истории придавалось особое значение. Его отец, Балинор, был большим поклонником Артурианы (собственно, загадка с именем разрешилась _сама собой_ ). Он часто рассказывал своему маленькому сыну истории о могущественном короле, правящим Альбионом сердцем и душой, и его верном волшебнике, чье могущество превосходило мощь любой вражеской армии, посмевшей бросить вызов его королю. Мерлин как завороженный слушал о своем тезке и размышлял, мог бы он стать таким же великим и могущественным. Но что его приводило в еще больший восторг – что несмотря на свое могущество, Мерлин из легенды бы полностью предан своему королю. Его отец никогда не говорил ничего подобного, но каким-то образом маленький Мерлин _знал_ , что так оно и было. Это стало случаться чаще, когда он начал писать книги, – в какой-то момент он оказывался в другом мире – скорее в прошлом, чем в будущем, – и видел, чувствовал и даже мог _попробовать_ _на вкус_ все, что его окружало. Иногда это сопровождалось головокружением. Но что самое смешное – в его видениях он был _тем самым_ Мерлином. Невозможно, так как: а) он не был магом; б) Мерлин, о котором он писал, был гораздо моложе того Мерлина _из легенды_ ; в) это было просто _смешно_! Он не мог быть могущественным волшебником. Он не мог быть легендой!

Нет, эта история не про него.

– Вы должны кое-что понять, – чуть позже сказала Нимуэ, когда они уже были готовы подписать контракт. Мерлин тогда в прямом смысле слова витал в облаках. С ним подписывают контракт. Боже, неужели это правда?

– У вашей истории большой потенциал, мистер Эмрис, поэтому я прошу вас использовать литературный псевдоним. Если автор по имени Мерлин будет писать историю про Артура и Мерлина, аудитория посчитает это шуткой, а наша компания не занимается издательством _шуток_.

Немного странное замечание, учитывая, как широко улыбалась при этом Нимуэ.

– Вы подумали над этим?

– Да, – ответил он, сглотнув комок в горле. – Но мне бы не хотелось использовать литературный псевдоним – по крайней мере, который будет сильно отличаться от моего имени. Нельзя просто оставить « _М. Эмрис_ »? Так имя светиться не будет, – заикаясь, предложил он. Нимуэ ничего не ответила, но разглядывала его с каким-то мрачным умилением, от которого он начал нервно теребить пальцами. Это было очень странно.

Вот так все и случилось. В мире его знали как «М», некоторые фанаты звали его «Эмрисом», и это в принципе всех устраивало. Хотя полностью избежать кармы не получилось – Мерлин как-то нашел сайт, где его практически обожествили и считали бессмертным – видимо, из-за фамилии. Фотографии на обложке книги сначала не было, она появилась после пары переизданий – по предложению Моргаузы. Сам Мерлин отнесся к этой идее без азарта, предпочитая славе анонимность. Но по словам Моргаузы при таких рейтингах продаж анонимность пошла бы только во вред. Мордред прошерстил интернет и обнаружил, что электронные книги скачивают с не меньшим рвением – Мерлин был страшно возмущен, что его книги перевели в электронный формат без его согласия. После жаркой дискуссии Нимуэ с рядом ведущих специалистов выяснилось, что они не смогут сократить объем незаконно скачиваемых книг, как бы ни старались. После чего они выпустили аудиокниги, но Мерлин решил, что с него достаточно – ему все еще казалось, что его история недостаточно хороша, чтобы получить столько признания.

Понадобилось время, чтобы осознать свою популярность. Но теперь, вместо того, чтобы купаться в лучах славы и деньгах (как сделал бы любой нормальный человек на его месте), он снова страдает от вторника.

От гребанного, мать его, _вторника_.

Никто еще не смог переписать реальность, и Мерлин в этом деле не был исключением. И вот он сидит и раздраженно пялится в лэптоп, с чашкой чая в руке и непреодолимым желанием убиться об косяк.

Курсор на экране издевался над ним, то появляясь, то исчезая за чистым листом документа.

Нет, этого просто не может случиться.

Не хватало еще творческого кризиса! Во вторник!

Мерлин едва не пробил головой стол. Нет, это не могло случиться именно _сейчас_!

Сейчас, когда у него горел дедлайн, а напряжение росло с каждой секундой. Он провел пальцами по волосам и, схватив пряди, со всей дури дернул.

Проблема была не только в кризисе, который время от времени, но все-таки настигал его. И даже не в том, что им с Нимуэ и Гаюсом надо было вычитать текст и представить его на итоговое рассмотрение. Больше всего его злило, что это случилось именно в гребаный _вторник_.

Мерлин был на верном пути к истерике, чувствуя, как страх сковывает все тело. Назревало ощущение, что из-за чертового проклятия вдохновение навсегда его покинуло. Но это невозможно – оно всегда возвращалось. Так что он снова прижался лбом к столешнице, закрыл глаза и постарался представить себе _хоть что-нибудь_ , но перед глазами мелькали лишь черные точки.

Мерлин заорал от раздражения – будто это могло как-то помочь.

Вскочил с кресла и пошел по квартире; руки дрожали, сердце отбивало бешеный ритм, в голове был полный бардак. Он попытался представить момент, один единственный момент, за который можно было бы ухватиться, оттолкнуться – и закончить сюжет. Мерлин застонал, пнул воздух перед собой и свалился на диван. Спрятал лицо в ладонях… но нет, он не собирался _сдаваться_.

Сейчас речь шла даже _не о нем_ , хотя он был единственным, кто будет отвечать за последствия. Где-то глубоко внутри он чувствовал вину перед своими персонажами – неужели он может просто взять и отказаться от них? Мерлин полюбил их, несмотря на то, что их постоянно преследовали неприятности. Внезапно он вспомнил про отца. Насколько он будет разочарован, когда узнает, что Мерлин так просто бросил своих любимых героев.

Он решил успокоиться, выйти погулять, отрубить мобильник. Хоть какая-нибудь, но идея все-таки его осенит. Да, это был хороший план.

***

Нет, это был определенно не очень хороший план.

Ему пришлось убегать от собаки – и не _просто_ от собаки, но от, черт его дери, ротвейлера. Потом он едва не попал под автобус, зато попал под колеса детского велосипеда. Выругался на мальчика, который при столкновении ободрал себе голень, но нарвался на возмущенную бабушку. И это не считая порванных джинс, о которых все скромно промолчали. Нет. Никакой гениальной идеи, как вырваться из лап творческого кризиса, его не посетило.

Мерлин дополз до душа и встал под струи воды прямо в одежде, надеясь, что какое-нибудь решение все-таки придет.

***

Среда. Прохладно. Мерлин сидел перед компьютером, с чашкой (горячего) чая в руке, засученными рукавами и налитыми кровью глазами. Он свирепо смотрел на экран, тупо проговаривая раз за разом: «Я это сделаю, я это сделаю», в ожидании, когда эта мантра сработает, и он снова возьмется работать с документом. Гребаный лэптоп определенно нарывался, а курсор все мигал и мигал, мигал _и мигал_.

– Проклятье! Не могу! – Мерлин закричал, вскочил, уставившись на монитор. Он бы еще много чего высказал, но никакой пользы от его ругани не будет. Он сел обратно и уставился на лэптоп. Снова.

– Думай, Мерлин, давай же, – начал подгонять он сам себя, пытаясь представить, как Артур бежит вниз с холма, таща за собой Мерлина. Вот уже что-то есть, можно начинать работать. Он накрыл пальцами клавиши и, закусив губу, сконцентрировался. Что же могло случиться дальше?

Мерлин начал печатать, но смог выдавить из себя всего несколько предложений – да и те со скрипом. «Артур летел вниз с холма, Мерлин бежал сзади, уже отчаявшись остановить его». Хорошо, значит, отчаявшись. Он посмотрел на слово и задумался, почему же Мерлин чувствовал отчаяние, пытаясь догнать Артура. Тихо застонал, сжал пальцами переносицу и закрыл глаза. Нехорошо. Даже случайные идеи не работали.

Его снова охватила паника – при мысли о дедлайне, о своей перерезанной глотке, о раздраженных фанатах и о его героях, брошенных на произвол судьбы. О себе, неудачнике, который не смог оправдать чьи-то глупые ожидания. Несмотря на заработанные деньги и признание, мир всегда будет требовать от него все больше и больше, и если возложенные на него надежды не оправдаются, он останется ни с чем.

Мерлину было страшно. Даже не из-за того, что он может вновь стать пустым местом, но потому что ему не хотелось, чтобы читатели забыли об Артуре и Мерлине. Может быть, это действительно были вымышленные персонажи, но они вдохновляли и поддерживали многих людей. Они искали в его книгах возможность отдохнуть от реала… черт побери, _он сам_ абстрагировался от этого самого реала в процессе творения – нет, он не вправе так поступать.

Мерлин снова начал пережевывать нижнюю губу, молящим взглядом глядя на экран.

Мерлин знал, что еще слишком рано паниковать – еще и трех дней не прошло… или недели… или месяца, но он не мог избавиться от давящего на мозг бремени неудачи, которое сковывало тело и тянуло вниз. В таком состоянии он не мог писать. Он вообще не сможет писать, и это расстраивало больше всего.

***

– Ну что ж, несчастье мое ненаглядное, – сказал он утром четверга, приземлившись перед монитором с чашкой кофе в руке. Его волосы торчали дыбом из-за перетягивающей лоб розовой повязки – где достал, сам не понял.

– Мы это сделаем, хочешь ты того или нет.

Докатился автор – с монитором начал разговаривать. Мерлин снова начал терроризировать экран выжидающим взглядом.

Нахмурившись, открыл пустой документ.

И смотрел.

И смотрел.

И…

– Твою ж! – Мерлин закричал, вскочил и обошел вокруг кофейного столика. Просто загадка века – как это могло с ним произойти? Сдерживая непреодолимое желание убиться головой об косяк, он прикусил большой палец и начал жевать ноготь, совершенно забыв про данное себе обещание не  портить маникюр.

Мерлин упал в кресло и поставил логти по обе стороны от лэптопа, неосознанно начав разминать виски. Застонал, вздохнул и застонал снова, разозленный ситуацией и самим собой. Открыл новую закладку и вбил в поисковик запрос «творческий кризис», обнаружил несколько ссылок, из которых узнал, что это такое и как с этим бороться. В раздражении ткнул по одной из них и еще долго искал лекарство, которое сможет излечить его.

Он уже был готов закрыть страницу, как его взгляд зацепился за одно-единственное слово – «музыка».

А ведь Мерлин не так редко писал под музыку. Выматерил на себя за тормознутость, после чего открыл еще одну закладку и забил еще один поиск – «музыка для творчества». Нашел несколько неизвестных треков и запустил их через проигрыватель. Откинулся назад, закрыл глаза и постарался представить себе что-нибудь подходящее музыке.

Кот прорыдал горькими слезами.

Мерлин поменял расклад и пересел на диван. Затем лег на пол. Понял, что начинает крутиться в поисках удобного положения и пополз обратно к креслу, проклиная треки на чем свет стоит. Выключил.

Затем снова сел на пол. Тишина наполнила помещение, стало жутковато. Мерлин смотрел в пространство, пытаясь вычеркнуть из памяти последние десять минут своей жизни.

Он лег на пол и уставился в потолок. Поводил рукой в воздухе, рисуя узоры, и даже не заметил, как его сморил сон.

***

В пятницу Мерлин проснулся в самом отвратнейшем настроении и целый день даже близко не проходил рядом с монитором. Вместо того чтобы сидеть, тупо пялится на экран в мазохических попытках выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь стоящее, он решил погулять с Лансом. Несмотря на пролет на личном фронте, Ланс оставался его лучшим другом, а Мерлину сейчас просто необходимо было с кем-нибудь поговорить. Читаем – выпить.

– Ты спятил? Десять утра! Кто пьет в такое время? – Мерлин мрачно выслушал ответ Ланса. Хотя он знал, что такие люди существуют, – их еще алкоголиками называют, а еще он где-то слышал, что пить положено в пять вечера, но ведь в мире всегда найдется место, где будет пять часов вечера – даже если на твоих часах десять. Так что смысл ждать вечера? Он уже хотел аргументировать свое предложение, но Ланс оказался быстрее:

– С тобой все в порядке? Почему ты хочешь выпить сейчас?

Затем Мерлин долго бормотал что-то о своей глупости и как плохо живется на свете людям без таланта. В конце концов, он, кажется, все-таки всхлипнул, и в тот же момент Ланс быстро перебил его излияния:

– Все хорошо, не переживай. Жди меня.

Пятнадцать минут спустя раздался стук в дверь. Мерлина тут же обняли сильные, изумительно совершенные руки – хотя объятия были чисто платоническими и ответных чувств не предвещали. Мерлин позволил себе немного раскваситься, чувствуя себя донельзя жалким.

Ланс, как истинный джентльмен, крепко обнимал его, выслушивая всхлипы.

– Что случилось? – чуть позже спросил он, когда Мерлин справился со своими истерическими позывами и перестал цепляться за него, как утопающий – за плот. Ланс не хотел навязываться с вопросами, так что просто довел Мерлина до дивана.

Мерлин засопел, пытаясь подобрать слова.

– Знаешь, всегда есть что-то, в чем ты будешь чрезвычайно хорош. Даже если ты сам полный отстой, важно, что ты знаешь, что в чем-то тебе нет равных, - Ланс нахмурился. – Я всегда так себя чувствовал, когда писал книги. Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать, это просто есть. Не знаю, как лучше объяснить, - Мерлин посмотрел на свои руки, избегая чужого взгляда, и выругался на себя, не зная, как подобрать правильные слова. -  Я просто… мне очень нравится рассказывать истории. Я понял, что эти истории настолько захватили меня, что стали казаться правдой. Это сейчас сильно было похоже на бред сумасшедшего, да?

– Нет, – мягко улыбнулся Ланс. – Ты всегда был особенным, Мерлин. У тебя ест дар, и это нормально, что ты чувствуешь себя одиноко.

– Наверное, – задумчиво пробормотал себе под нос Мерлин, отчаянно стараясь не покраснеть. Краснеют девчонки, а он, черт побери, парень. – Может быть, я паникую на пустом месте, не знаю. Пусть все вернется обратно. Мне не нравится это состояние.

– Я знаю, – Ланс похлопал его по плечу. – Тебе правда надо выпить. Пиво есть?

Мерлин улыбнулся.

***

В субботу Мерлин почувствовал знакомый творческий настрой, заставивший его радостно взяться за лэптоп. Для смены обстановки он решил поработать на крыше. Мерлин хорошо себя чувствовал, несмотря на количество выпитого накануне алкоголя, даже напевал, раздумывая над идеей, которая в пух и прах порвет его творческий кризис.

Он дислоцировался в дальний угол, где солнце палило не так сильно. Поставил монитор, встал, потягиваясь всем телом и напевая под нос песню, которую они с Лансом слышали вчера по ящику. Он даже начал пританцовывать, счастливый по непонятной причине, затем мысленно заставил себя успокоиться и сесть за свой любимый лэптоп.

Пустой документ уже ждал его, но сейчас Мерлин был во всеоружии. Может быть, это даже идеей нельзя было назвать, но, черт возьми, сработать эта «недо-идея» все равно должна.

Моргана будет в ярости, но он все равно планировал отвести ей роль главной злодейки, так что придется смириться.

Мерлин накрыл клавиши пальцами, чувствуя, ощущая, сливаясь… и только хотел нажать capslock, как зазвонил телефон.

На миг Мерлин застыл, пальцы замерли над клавишами, а затем мобильник снова зазвонил, выводя его из ступора. Он схватил телефон, даже не посмотрев, кто звонит.

– Да? – ответил он, выругавшись, – не дай боже настрой снова пропадет. – Кто это?

– И ты еще смеешь спрашивать! – прозвучал голос… очень знакомый голос. – Я знала, что рано или поздно это случится, но поверить не могу, что ты забыл поздравить отца с днем рождения!

– Мам, сейчас утро, всего лишь одиннадцать, – возразил Мерлин, уже заранее зная, что обречен, – Хунит не из тех, кто просто поздоровается и отчалит восвояси. Нет, разговор затянется надолго, и от иронии происходящего хотелось волком выть. Он тут почти при смерти из-за отсутствия вдохновения, и стоило на горизонте нарисоваться стоящей идее, как его отвлекли.

– Ты не думала, что я специально хотел позвонить попозже?

Это была плохая идея. Очень, очень плохая идея. Следующие семь минут Хунит отчитывала его за неблагодарность к родителям, а Мерлин сидел и слушал, проклиная себя сначала за неумение слушать и печатать одновременно, потом – за отсутствие наглости. Вот что мешало просто отложить мобильник вместе с мамиными разглагольствованиями? Он смотрел, как гаснет экран лэптопа, очень надеясь, что его жизнь не погаснет таким же образом.

***

Все воскресенье было посвящено Гвен, который понадобился друг, то есть раб, для шопинга. Одна из ее подружек – Елена, выходила замуж за Гвейна, первоклассного красавца с чувством юмора, преданного своей избраннице до последнего вздоха. Они были прекрасной парой. Мерлин встречался с ними несколько раз и считал своими друзьями, так что сходить с Гвен за подарком был рад, даже если, совсем немножко, но ненавидел шопинг.

Дело было даже не платьях и не в парфюме, и не в туфлях, и не в преобладающем наличии розового цвета, и не из-за того, что в магазинах, в которые они заходили, совсем не было лиц мужского пола. Но Мерлин просто мог поговорить с Гвен о Лансе. Нет, правда. Несмотря на то, что он оказался в пролете, что было само по себе неприятно, с Гвен они продолжали нормально общаться.

Может быть, это было как-то связано с тем, что они никогда не ссорились. Да, у него не было парня, но светить этим на церемонии желания вообще не было. У него итак было проблем по горло, и он знал, что Нимуэ скоро даст о себе знать. Об этом надо сначала побеспокоиться, а потом уже страдать по своей несложившейся личной жизни.

– С тобой все хорошо? – Гвен, благослови ее господи, очень внимательно отнеслась к его застою на творческом поле и после утомительного шопинга повела выпить кофе со сладостями. – Ты все еще волнуешься из-за своей книги? Не стоит, Мерлин. Я уверена, что все разрешится, – она улыбнулась, сделав глоток кофе. Жест выглядел поистине по-королевски. Однажды в их школе прошла ярмарка в викторианском стиле, и после нее Мерлин видел Гвен исключительно королевой – роскошной, царственной, любящей. Сам не понимал, как так вышло. Он не рассказывал ей об этом, да и не расскажет, наверное.

– Не беспокойся, представь, что ты в отпуске! Тебе станет лучше, если ты не будешь постоянно дергаться.

– Не в этом дело, Гвен, – у меня дедлайн, - устало ответил он. Вздохнув, сделал глоток каппуччино.

– А ты не можешь поговорить со своим редактором?

– Наверное, мог бы, но мне рано еще умирать, – Мерлин попытался улыбнуться, поднять себе настроение, заранее зная, что ничего не выйдет. – Я, правда, не знаю, что мне делать, Гвен. Я начинаю волноваться. Я не могу не то что родить идею, я не могу _писать_ в принципе! Это как болезнь. В прямом смысле. Мне кажется, что я могу прийти домой и спокойно сдохнуть от непродуктивности.

– Ты все принимаешь близко к сердцу. Ешь побольше сладкого, – Гвен подала ему шоколад. – Тебе никто не говорил, что шоколад полезен для мозга? Что он подпитывает правое полушарие, отвечающее за творческие позывы? – она убрала несколько прядей, упавших ему на глаза. – Сработало?

– Ни фига.

– Давай подождем немножко.

– Не работает, Гвен.

Они смерили друг друга невыразительными взглядами, затем плечи Гвен опустились.

– Ты знаешь, что ты сам тянешь себя на дно? Не будь так строг к себе.

– Да не в этом все дело, – возразил Мерлин, чувствуя себя ребенком, которого только что незаслуженно отругали.

– Не обижайся. Будь проще! Ничего страшного не случится, если ты не закончишь текст на этой неделе.

– Чтобы на меня свалили еще больше работы под дедлайн? – печально улыбнулся он. – Нет, благодарю.

Гвен вздохнула, накрыла его руки своими и крепко сжала их.

– Просто пойми, что иногда можно позволить себе отдохнуть, – это нормально. Возьми выходной на завтра, ладно? Сходим в парк или еще куда-нибудь, вытащим с собой Ланса. Будет весело, – предложила она, широко улыбнувшись, но было ясно как божий день, что справиться с творческим кризисом это никак не поможет.

***

Где-то определенно должно быть правило, что третий лишний вправе отказаться от приглашения составить компанию встречающейся паре. Во-первых, третий лишний постоянно будет чувствовать себя неловко; во-вторых, это бесполезная трата времени.

Мерлин как раз раздумывал об этом, когда в поле видимости появился Ланс.

– Как самочувствие? Лучше? – он похлопал Мерлина по плечу – так же, как и два дня назад. – Гвен мне сказала, что в прокат вышел новый фильм, – пробормотал он, когда девушка отошла посмотреть книги на витрине магазина. – Я же говорил, что тебе надо отвлечься, – он наклонился слишком близко. Зараза. – Давай сходим на сеанс.

Мерлин невольно отпрянул. Он плохо представлял себе, как выдержит два часа в кинотеатре наедине с этой парочкой, которая окромя друг дружки ничего и никого замечать не будет.

– Пожалуй, я пас, – он заставил себя улыбнуться. – Вы идите вдвоем, а я вернусь домой и займусь поисками вдохновения.

– Если тебе неловко из-за нас, не волнуйся, мы можем…

– Нет-нет, все нормально! – слишком быстро ответил Мерлин, отпрыгивая подальше и энергично махая рукой на прощание. – Вам стоит побыть вдвоем, – не то чтобы они так уж мало проводили времени вдвоем – мелькнула на периферии сознания саркастическая мысль. – Со мной все будет нормально.

Гвен нахмурилась, заметив его скоропалительный побег, но Мерлина это мало волновало.

Мерлин пришел на станцию, размышляя о своих творческих планах, и начал рыться в сумке в поисках клочка бумаги и ручки – вдруг его осенит идея во время поездки? Достал старый бумажный пакет из Макдональдса, а потом нашел и карандаш. С комфортом устроился на сиденье и посмотрел в окно, слишком погруженный в свои мысли, чтобы заметить, как пара девушек прошмыгнула в вагон вслед за ним.

Мерлин слышал рядом перешептывания, но не стал придавать им значения, пока кто-то мягко не коснулся его плеча. Он развернулся и встретился взглядом с парой сияющих глаз.

– Вы _М_. Эмрис? – спросила девушка в очках; она улыбалась так широко, что, казалось, ее лицо вот-вот треснет от такой улыбки.

– Да, – ответил он, переводя взгляд с одной на другую.

– О боже мой! – воскликнула вторая и тут же захлопнула рот ладошкой. – О боже, извините. Я только… боже, вы не представляете, как ваши книги вдохновляют меня, мне даже не верится, что сейчас _разговариваю_ с вами… мне так неловко, боже, наверное, мне надо замолчать…

– Все нормально, – мягко перебил ее Мерлин, а девушка в очках накрыла ее ладонь своей, призывая успокоиться. Мерлин не стал придавать много значения ее словам – что его книги вдохновляют ее, ибо нет, не место таким мыслям в его голове, и второй раз _нет_ – он отстойный писатель.

– А вы сами пишете? – с улыбкой спросил он, надеясь, что не выглядит слишком испуганным. Девушка тут же покраснела.

– Вы все равно пишите гораздо лучше меня, – ответила она, отведя глаза. Мерлин почувствовал, будто в груди что-то вспыхнуло.

– Не говорите так, – он выпрямился, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд. – Как вас зовут?

– Фрея, – пробормотала она.

Мерлин вновь почувствовал, как в груди что-то полыхнуло – гораздо сильнее, чем раньше, и неосознанно продолжал улыбаться.

– У вас очень красивое имя, – Фрея покраснела еще сильнее и схватилась за запястье подруги. – А вас? – спросил он девушку в очках.

– Митиан.

Мерлин улыбнулся еще шире и почему-то почувствовал себя безумно счастливым.

– Мы студентки, – собравшись с духом, сообщила Митиан. – Учимся на первом курсе и увлекаемся вашими книгами. Они, правда, очень нам нравятся, мистер Эмрис, – она говорила просто, будто о чем-то естественном, а Мерлин внутренне задрожал. В ней было что-то до боли знакомое. Что-то необыкновенное, как и в Гвен.

– Это сложно объяснить, – она отвела глаза. – Будто книга становится частью меня самой. Это сейчас очень странно прозвучало, да? – она рассмеялась.

У Митиан был изумительный голос.

– Все нормально, – определенно, пора было заканчивать лыбиться, но Мерлин не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он подвинулся на край сиденья и похлопал рядом. – Присядете?

Девушки переглянулись; на лицах отразилось волнение вкупе со страхом. Но они сели рядом, а когда бедро Фреи соприкоснулось с его собственным, Мерлин почувствовал, будто его окатило энергетической волной. Это было странное ощущение. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, заставив снова покраснеть, мягко извинился и попросил рассказать о своем творчестве.

– Нет, правда, из меня никудышный писатель, – повторила Фрея, вновь схватив Митиан за ладонь, а другой вцепившись в ремень своего ранца. Мерлин не мог не заметить, насколько она хрупкая; румянец на щеках молодил ее, и он почувствовал, что очень хочет ее защитить.

– Не говорите так, – повторил Мерлин, снова мягко улыбнувшись. – Мы склонны думать, что наши творения – полная бессмыслица, и мы не заслуживаем, чтобы нас читали, – Фрея кивнула; кончик ее носа слегка порозовел. – Я часто так думаю. Я часто сомневаюсь, стоит ли мне публиковать свои работы. Нет, я вас не обманываю… просто подумайте – я такой же автор, как и вы, – о чем вы думаете,  когда пишите текст? – он загадочно усмехнулся, а они улыбнулись в ответ. Атмосфера была очень приятной.

– Я действительно сомневался, будет ли кто-нибудь читать мои книги. Много сомневался, – Мерлин отвернулся, вспоминая, как неуверенно он себя чувствовал, как боялся – и как всю нынешнюю неделю переживал за свой творческий кризис. Его идеи работали в долгосрочной перспективе; люди читали и покупали его книги, когда они уже зарекомендовали себя. Его мечта становилась реальностью, но в этом было что-то дикое – если вспомнить прошлое, через что он прошел, когда, собравшись с духом, решил, что игра стоит свеч и открыл дверь в офис Нимуэ. Он победил все свои страхи и просто пришел за своей мечтой.

Но как только книги вышли в свет, они перестали зависеть от него, – у них появилась собственная история.

– Чувствовать себя неуверенно – это нормально, – продолжил он, вновь повернувшись к девушкам. – Важный шаг всегда пугает нас – особенно тогда, когда он слишком много для нас значит. Иногда вам нужно просто отдохнуть, сделать перерыв, – пробормотал он.

Наставления Гвен и Ланса эхом отдавались в голове.

– Вы говорите искренне, – прошептала Фрея – может быть, для себя самой, может быть, это просто случайно сорвалось с языка. – Вы правда меня вдохновляете – то, как вы пишите свои книги, то, как вы создаете свой мир, – она повысила голос. – Это как раз и создает чувство единения читателя с книгой, как уже сказала Митиан.

Фрея повернулась к подруге, и они одновременно улыбнулись – так открыто, что закололо в груди. – Я очень рада, что мы с вами встретились, – Фрея вновь смотрела на него, и Мерлин едва сдержал желание ее обнять.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он обоих девушек, покидая свое место, – мне было очень приятно с вами пообщаться.

А когда они посмотрели в ответ, он понял, что благодарность взаимна.

***

Мерлин приоткрыл один глаз и осмотрел спальню, ожидая наступления какой-нибудь катастрофы. Вчера он едва смог заснуть, отговаривая себя на вбивать в поисковик запрос «как нужно писать хорошо».

Он осмотрел каждый угол в комнате, после чего со стоном выпрямился. Да, он был параноиком, но когда дело касалось _вторников_ , его система самосохранения срабатывала безотказно.

Он проследил, чтобы встать с кровати именно с правой ноги, и нерешительно направился в ванную. Зашел. Включил все краны, проверил, есть ли вода, и только удостоверившись в ее наличии, выключил все, кроме душа, и начал раздеваться.

Постарался закончить все ванные процедуры настолько быстро, насколько было возможно, но, выпрыгнув из душа, обнаружил, что забыл взять с собой полотенце. Застонал, выбежал из ванны голышом, схватил первое, что попалось под руки – это была рубашка не первой свежести, и занялся планированием дня.

Он выпил отвратный кофе, заел его подгоревшим тостом и принял решение.

Мерлин попытается жить моментом и _ночью_ отправится в _паб_. Заведение принадлежало кузену Гвейна – Ценреду, который угощал его бесплатной выпивкой всякий раз, когда Мерлин пребывал в депрессии и приходил понаблюдать за завсегдатаями в поисках вдохновения.

План был отличным, за тем исключением, что на самом деле таковым не был, так как занимал только часть этого проклятого дня. Мерлин еще хрен знает сколько времени проторчал на сайтах, где вычитал море полезных советов, как стимулировать творческие позывы. В результате намалевал несколько отвратных поэм, хотя до сего прекрасного момента никогда не писал ничего подобного. Он ведь _новеллист_!

Затем он начал считать да пересчитывать, сколько часов проспал ночью, попытался вздремнуть – безнадежно.

Неудивительно, что когда ночь таки наступила, Мерлин был в не самом лучшем расположении духа и очень хотел, чтобы какая-нибудь «идея» хорошенько треснула его по морде.

***

Мерлин мрачно смотрел на свой стакан, оглядывая помещение презрительным взглядом. В этом маленьком пабе не было ничего интересного. Даже алкоголь не помогал его воображению родить _что-нибудь_ стоящее.

С бессонницей бороться бессмысленно, и он давно смирился с ней и даже выяснил, что работать ночью выходит гораздо лучше. Бессонница – это всего лишь стадия активности головного мозга. Так он себе говорил, подскакивая в пять утра и начиная бешено долбить по клавишам своего любимого лэптопа в приступе нахлынувшего творческого порыва. Бывало, клавиши ломались. Это стало нормой.

Мерлин что-то искал. Он постоянно поднимал глаза, когда звенел висящий над входной дверью колокольчик, пытался разглядеть что-то в посетителях, но ничего не получалось. Он застонал и одним глотком осушил кружку с пивом. В раздражении взъерошил волосы, резко вскочил и направился в туалет – надо было умыться, взять себя в руки и _придумать хоть что-нибудь_. Из зеркала на него уставился развалина с красным лицом, торчащими в разные стороны волосами и дикими глазами. Выглядит как маньяк, собравшийся кого-то порешить.

И чувствовал он себя также. Мерлин вылетел из туалета и начал пробираться на выход, расталкивая людей, торопясь поскорее выбраться отсюда. Он быстро достиг двери и вскоре вздохнул прохладный ночной воздух. Задрожал, злясь на себя еще сильнее, запахнул полы плаща и пошел вниз по улице.

Получить по голове он вот никак не ожидал, хотя кто же этого ожидает?

Мерлин почувствовал, как щека встретилась с холодным асфальтом, зубы при падении сильно клацнули, на миг оглушив его. Когда он снова смог сконцетрировать взгляд, его уже схватили за ворот рубашки и приложили к стене, крепко долбанув головой.

И прежде чем он смог осознать, какого хрена вообще происходит, нападающий заорал, чтобы он гнал все, что у него есть. Мерлин хотел ответить – правда хотел, но смог только выдавить из себя что-то нечленораздельное, и в результате его голова снова познакомилась со стеной. Все шло наперекосяк.

– Я сказал, _отдай мне_.

На какой-то миг Мерлин почувствовал возмущение – а нормально спросить было нельзя, нет, по голове бить полез, - а затем парень провел руками по его груди и вниз… да какого черта…

– Не пори мне чушь, – он искал что-то в карманах. – Отдай мне или, клянусь, я…

Но Мерлин так и не узнал, что же искал этот парень, потому что снова полетел на асфальт. Некто внезапно оттащил от него этого сумасшедшего и хорошенько вдарил ему по промежности. Если бы Мерлин не вальсировал на грани потери сознания, то мог бы даже пожалеть незадачливого вора.

Он слышал крики, но не мог понять, кто на кого кричит. Осторожно потрогал глаз, зажмурившись от боли. Затем вздохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, расслабляясь. В это время на заднем фоне кто-то отчаянно всхлипывал, а кто-то зло кричал, что нельзя нападать на людей.

Мерлин застонал, пытаясь встать на ноги, но тут же упал обратно. Огляделся, за что можно было бы зацепиться, чтобы встать, но вокруг ничего похожего не оказалось. Он вздохнул и остался лежать на месте в ожидании, пока его спаситель прекратит избивать вора.

Все закончилось довольно быстро, и вскоре спаситель предстал перед ним. Он сильно хмурился, этот светловолосый парень с голубыми глазами.

Скорее всего, он всего лишь несколько раз вмазал нападавшему, но Мерлину казалось, что он стал свидетелем нисшествия разозленного ангела.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – спросил мститель, подавая руку, и Мерлин с благодарностью оперся на нее. Его заштормило, когда он выпрямился, и тут же ухватился за плечо своего спасителя. Он все еще не мог выдавить из себя ничего внятного и просто посмотрел парню в глаза – меж прочим, глаза были очень даже ничего. И наверное, выглядел он действительно хреново, так как парень продолжал хмуриться, обеспокоенно разглядывая его.

– Тебе в больницу бы надо, – заявил он, ведя Мерлина за собой и нахмурившись, когда тот попытался протестовать. – У меня машина недалеко припаркована, пошли.

Наверно, мозг Мерлина все еще был в отключке, потому что в иной ситуации он не позволил бы незнакомому человеку затащить себя в машину просто из-за того, что его слегка поколотили. Но это случалось с ним не так часто, так что сказать наверняка было сложно. Но все же, не следовало так легко соглашаться вести себя парню, который с легкостью избил другого.

–  Я Артур, – представился его провожатый, когда они уже выехали на магистраль. Мерлин едва сдержал смех от иронии происходящего. Да ладно, правда что ли? Его рыцаря в сверкающих доспехах зовут _Артуром_? Не иначе как карма постаралась.

Мерлин уже начал беспокоиться за свой голос – он попытался заговорить снова и почувствовал, как лицо начало будто рассыпаться на части. Он тихо застонал. Артур тут же повернулся, нахмурившись и стиснув зубы.

– Нам надо поскорее добраться до больницы, – заявил он, смотря вперед так пристально, будто готов был разнести все на своем пути. И наверное мог бы – вспоминая, с какой злостью он избивал того парня.

Какая-то часть его мозга все еще продолжала твердить, что он не должен был вестись на помощь чужого человека, но организм с этой рациональной частью был явно не согласен.

***

Деревья казались невероятно большими, а дух леса согревал его, будто теплое одеяло в холодную ночь. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, в своей стихии, когда шел сквозь этот лес. Его король следовал за ним немного позади.

– Мерлин, – сказал он. – Если мы в ближайшее время не выберемся на поляну, клянусь, не посмотрю, что ты могущественный маг – на куски покромсаю.

– Как мило, – пробормотал Мерлин, проходя мимо большого корня. – Если мне не изменяет память, именно ты хотел закончить свое идиотское задание именно здесь – и не моя вина, что мы застряли в этой дыре.

– Это твоя вина!

– Неважно, скоро мы доберемся до поляны, вызовем Килгарру, и он подбросит нас до замка, целыми и невредимыми, так что потерпи…

Вскоре впереди показалась поляна. Мерлин довольно оглянулся, чтобы сообщить своему недалекому королю, что он был прав, но слова так и не сорвались с его языка, потому что Артура рядом не оказалось.

– Артур? – позвал он, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках красного плаща, но ничего не нашел.

– Поймал! – послышался крик откуда-то сверху, а затем Артур свалился прямо на него.

***

Мерлин подпрыгнул и открыл глаза, тут же поморщившись от пронзившей легкие боли. Воспоминание все еще свежо стояло перед глазами, и на миг он почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, будто он был не тем, кем должен быть. Видение о лесе мешало сосредоточиться.

Он поднял голову и медленно осмотрелся вокруг, пытаясь понять, что происходит, но все было будто в тумане, полная бессмыслица.

До тех пор, пока он снова не лег в постель. И не вспомнил.

Мерлин подскочил или, точнее, попытался подскочить – безуспешно впрочем, о чем мгновенно пожалел. Он закрыл глаза, сдерживая слезы, когда боль снова пронзила лицевые нервы. Вновь испытывать травмы на прочность не хотелось, так что Мерлин открыл один глаз и осмотрелся вокруг.

Что-то было не так с этим местом. Это не Камелот, что было хорошо. Это не больница, что было не очень хорошо. Мерлин попытался вспомнить, что же произошло ночью, и как он в итоге оказался в таком месте. Он осмотрел кровать, одеяло, подушки, а затем мебель и занавески. В груди что-то екнуло.

Господи боже.

А он вообще _где_?

Мерлин обхватил лицо ладонями, проклиная свою невыносимо _сюрреалистичную_ жизнь, а когда он снова упал на постель, открылась дверь, и показался тот самый светловолосый парень.

– Отлично, ты проснулся, – заявил он, направляясь к кровати… так, а это что за фигня? Наклонился, мягко улыбнувшись. – Не знал, стоит ли тащить завтрак в постель. Но он готов. Как самочувствие?

– А ты кто? – прохрипел Мерлин. Да, это было грубо, но _какого хрена сейчас это было_?

Парень недоуменно нахмурился и посмотрел в ответ. Мерлин почувствовал, как внутри что-то оборвалось.

– Я Артур, – ответил он, будто бы это могло объяснить, каким образом Мерлин оказался в чужой постели, а потом объявился некий Артур и самым будничным _тоном_ предложил _завтрак_.

– Я тебя спас прошлой ночью? – надувшись, заявил Артур. – Ты не помнишь?

– Я помню, что на меня напали, да, - ответил Мерлин, выпутываясь из одеял и пытаясь подняться, но Артур стоял слишком близко и мешался под ногами. – Я просто… не помню, что было дальше. Мы доехали до больницы? Почему меня не госпитализировали?

– Доктор сказал, что тебе надо наложить швы, - он кивнул на его лицо; Мерлин тут же осторожно дотронулся до лба и действительно обнаружил несколько рубцов. – И еще приложить лед к синякам, а в остальном ты легко отделался, - Артур обеспокоенно нахмурился. – Я решил привезти тебя к себе, присмотреть, пока ты не выздоровеешь.

Мерлин очень хотел спросить, _зачем он так сделал_ , но потом вспомнил, что в мире все-таки еще не перевелись добрые люди, которые не убивают первых встречных. Но все-таки Артура было сложно отнести к этой категории – вспоминая, как он отделал незадачливого вора, можно было предположить, что он хорошо может дать по морде. А Мерлин меньше всего сейчас хотел получить по морде.

– Не стоило этого делать, я сам бы справился, – да, это была жалкая ложь. – Мне не стоило быть здесь, – да, это было правдой, хотя стоило отметить, что постель была мягкой, а обстановка комнаты очень приятной, но – _сосредоточься, Мерлин!_ – он даже не знал этого парня. Ладно, он старался помочь ему, но сейчас-то этого уже не требовалось, так? С ним уже все в порядке – Артур это видит, так что оставаться здесь дольше необходимого смысла не было. Мерлин снова попытался встать.

– Подожди! – тихо попросил Артур, положив ладонь ему на грудь. Мерлин невольно задержал дыхание. Нет, определенно, глаза у него были очень красивыми. Артур выглядел растерянно, и, нет, он сейчас же не _покраснел_?

Мерлин выжидающе смотрел на него, но Артур не произнес больше ни слова. Он отвел взгляд и медленно опустил руку.

– Так я…

– Почему ты так делаешь? – пробормотал Артур. Мерлин вздернул бровь.

– Что я делаю, можно поконкретнее?

Артур тут же вскинул голову и посмотрел на него своими голубыми глазами так пристально, что застал Мерлина врасплох.

– Ты знаешь, – заявил он. Мерлин вздернул брови еще сильнее.

– Прости, но я не знаю, – ответил он и, да, теперь было видно, что Артур очень хотел дать ему по морде, а Мерлин, как уже говорилось выше, очень не хотел получить по морде.

– Послушай, – начал он, отойдя подальше. – Я не понимаю, что происходит. Объясни мне, чего ты хочешь. Я вот не въезжаю, – он медленно пятился назад. Артур внимательно следил за ним, отсчитывая шаги.

– Прекрати, Мерлин, – ответил он, и Мерлин замер. Откуда он знает его имя? Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, что же случилось после того, как на него напали. Но у него было с собой документов. Даже бумажника! Мерлин нахмурился и в изумлении посмотрел на Артура, а Артур, сделав несколько шагов вперед, сейчас… стоп, _обнимал_ его?

– Ты такой идиот, – нежно прошептал Артур ему в ухо, и нет… нет, он не задрожал, коленки не подгибались, ступни не сводило. Мерлин был просто ошарашен, а еще немного смущен, что какой-то незнакомец _сжимает_ его в своих крепких объятиях. А когда он уткнулся носом в его шею, Мерлин уже начал серьезно раздумывать, как бы освободиться. В какой-то момент ему захотелось обнять Артура в ответ, но это было абсолютно нелогично – они ведь даже _не знают_ друг друга. Мерлин прикусил губу – вздрогнул от боли – и оттолкнул Артура.

– Так, это было совсем не смешно, что ты…

– _Мерлин_ , – рявкнул Артур, и это прозвучало настолько знакомо, настолько эмоционально, что Мерлин вскинул глаза и тут же мысленно выругался. – Прекрати, – снова повторил он. Мерлин же вообще не понимал, что он должен прекратить. Почему его вообще зовут по имени? Откуда он вообще знает его имя?

– Артур, – начал Мерлин, пятясь к двери.

– Останься на завтрак, – попросил Артур, хватая его за запястье, но Мерлин тут же отдернул руку, будто обжегшись.

– Да я тебя даже не знаю!

– Нет, знаешь! Конечно же, ты знаешь меня, придурок! Прекрати этот цирк! – и он снова схватил Мерлина, дернул его на себя, обвил рукой его талию, притягивая ближе. Мерлин быстро толкнул его в грудь и побежал на выход.

Все ясно, Артур все же хочет его убить. Или же хочет промыть мозги, а затем убить. Да, точно.

Где-то на грани сознания мелькнула мысль, что пора заканчивать строчить приключенческие романы и переходить на детективы.

Он рывком открыл дверь и вылетел из комнаты. В ушах эхом отдавался голос Артура.

– Мерлин! _Мерлин_!

Мерлин решил действовать так, как обычно действуют герои детективов: надо было выбежать в коридор, слететь вниз по лестнице и вырваться из дома, с расчетом, что преследователь будет бежать за ним по пятам.

Только вот он немного не рассчитал свои силы да и позабыл, что недавно был избит. Плюс он по жизни изящностью не отличался. Так что познакомился Мерлин с полом очень быстро – даже не добежав до лестницы.

– _Мерлин_! – простонал Артур, подошел и развернул к себе лицом. Мерлин вновь обнаружил себя в кольце его рук, а когда вскинул глаза, то невольно задержал дыхание.

Почему все серийные убийцы такие красивые?

– Хватит! – закричал Артур, разрушая лирический момент, и тут же снова прижал к себе. – Не убегай от меня! – пробормотал он, и это Мерлина потрясло до самой глубины души. Какого черта сейчас происходит?

Мерлин вздрогнул и попытался снова оттолкнуть его.

– Прекрати!

Произошло чудо. Артур его отпустил, спокойно наблюдая, как Мерлин поднимается на ноги. Мерлин же снова почувствовал головокружение; оно стало сильнее, когда он заметил, насколько пристально Артур его рассматривает. Нет, _краснеть_ он явно не собирался.

И тут Мерлин понял, что совершенно не знает что делать: недавно он хотел сбежать отсюда, но сейчас не был уверен в правильности этого решения. Артур погрустнел. Мерлин нахмурился.

– Слушай, если ты и дальше будешь так себя вести, я не уверен, что выздоровею. В том смысле… спасибо за то, что спас от вора. Это было очень благородно с твоей стороны, хотя можно было оставить меня в больнице и не возится со мной, но все равно спасибо, – Артур перевел взгляд на его губы. Мерлин вновь почувствовал дрожь. – Но я не понимаю, чего ты еще от меня хочешь? Как… а как, кстати говоря, ты вызнал мое имя? – скрестив на груди руки, обвиняющее спросил он.

– Ты не помнишь, – неверяще заявил Артур. – Черт возьми, ты не помнишь, – он вскочил, и Мерлин тут же инстинктивно попятился назад. Артура пробрал смех или, скорее, истерические смешки. – Нет, ты не можешь. Да как ты? Ты же пишешь о нас!

Мерлин моргнул.

– Что, прости? – прохрипел Мерлин. – В каком смысле «ты пишешь о нас»?

Артур покачал головой.

– Невероятно, – он сделал еще шаг вперед. – Ладно, мне понадобилось время, чтобы прочистить память, но ты-то публикуешь книжки о наших приключениях – _реальных_ , между прочим, – он еще сильнее замотал головой, будто окончательно запутавшись. – Как ты можешь писать о нас и при этом ничего не помнить?

– Прости, но я ничего не понимаю. Ты сказал, что мои книги якобы были написаны о нас с тобой? – Артур не ответил, но продолжал таращиться на него озадаченным взглядом. – Мои книги. Ты читал мои книги, – это было уже утверждение, а не вопрос, и Артур тут же отвел взгляд, пристально разглядывая пол. – Черт побери, ты фанат, что ли? Подожди, а с чего ты решил, что книги написаны про нас? С какого перепуга? Я даже тебя не знаю!

– Нет, знаешь, – ответил Артур, продолжая созерцать пол. – Я… я не знаю, как это объяснить, – начал он, сплетя пальцы в замок. – Мы жили в другое время? В смысле, в прошлом… ай, неважно, – он поднял наполненные яростью глаза, и Мерлин невольно задержал дыхание. – Ты – Мерлин, старец, легендарный маг, я – Артур, король из легенды. Мы жили вместе в прошлом.

Мерлин уставился в его глаза, моргнул раз, два и рассмеялся.

– Да-да, ты там еще Экскалибур доставал из камня, да? – Мерлин засмеялся еще громче, опершись о чужое плечо. – Нет, ты это несерьезно! – внезапно его смех стих, когда он встретился с глазами Артура. – Что, _правда_ , серьезно?

Что-то было в его позе, его взгляде, в его надутых губах – что-то безумно знакомое. У Мерлина закружилась голова. Он не мог говорить всерьез, это же смешно! Нормальные люди не говорят, что вы жили вместе в прошлой жизни! И тем более, нормальные люди не заявляют, что в прошлой жизни вы были _королем_ _Артуром и Мерлином_! Это глупо! Бредово! О чем он вообще думает?

Он так и сказал, затем развернулся и, качая головой, пошел вниз по лестнице. Он думал, что Артур последует за ним, но нет. Когда Мерлин спустился вниз, то посмотрел наверх. Артур смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди и с твердой уверенностью в глазах.

Что-то в его позе разозлило Мерлина: он вылетел из дома, хлопнув дверью.

***

– Посмотрите на него, товар-то первого сорта, – голос был глубоким и грубым. Пахло алкоголем. Не зги не видно. Мерлин попытался дотронуться до лица, но его руки что-то удерживало. Кто-то засмеялся.

– Эй, очнись же!

Еще смех. Его приподняли, и мозолистая рука принялась грубо ощупывать его грудь.

– Артур! – воскликнул он, но это лишь вызвало еще больший смех.

– Его здесь нет, дорогуша, – произнес рядом стоящий мужчина. – Ты приведешь его сюда, а то мы помрем, да так и не увидим воочию великого короля Камелота, – и опять разразился смех.

– Это было очень даже легко, – добавил другой голос, моложе предыдущего. Мерлин стиснул зубы. – Никто даже не ждал нападения.

– Где он? – прошипел Мерлин, чувствуя, как ярость расплавленной сталью потекла по венам. Магия была готова пробудиться и смести все на своем пути. Он сконцентрировался и направил ее на поиски Артура.

– Его здесь нет, – язвительно заявил еще один. От их смеха уже тошнило.

Артура здесь действительно не было – они не лгали. Однако он засек его присутствие где-то вблизи, гораздо ближе, чем предполагал. Он слегка прикусил язык; магия запылала, глаза окрасились золотом, путы на руках тут же исчезли.

Смех резко закончился, когда Мерлин резко сорвал повязку с все еще пылающих золотом глаз и отбросил нападавших магией. Он едва успел сориентироваться, как перед ним тут же оказался еще один громила. Мерлин нырнул вперед, избегая удара, и произнес заклинание – нападавший тут же свалился с ног. Едва развернулся – и вот на него уже летит толпа отъявленных головорезов, успевших оклематься после первой атаки. Ближайшего он оттолкнул, остальных – заморозил. Не дожидаясь, когда действие заклинания рассеется, Мерлин побежал, по пути забаррикадировал выход, а затем полностью сконцентрировался на местонахождении Артура.

***

Мерлин потянулся к прикроватному столику в поисках маленького блокнота – он всегда держал его под рукой. Нашел, опрокинув несколько вещей на пол. Сел прямо и чуть не перевернул несчастный столик вверх дном в интенсивных поисках ручки. Затем приземлился на пол и начал яростно строчить, записывая идею, боясь, как бы картинка не испарилась из головы. Он не смотрел на часы, а когда закончил, залез обратно в постель и, крепко прижав блокнот к груди, мгновенно заснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Анорексия - отказ от приема пищи при сохранении аппетита под влиянием психопатологических расстройств.


	2. Спаситель

Вторники внезапно стали для Мерлина самыми любимейшими днями недели.

С тех самых пор, как в его мозг прокрался тот сон, идеи одна за другой рождались на бумаге. Будто он нашел пилюлю от всех болезней разом. Он работал, даже не задумываясь о завтрашнем дне.

Это напоминало какой-то приступ бешенства – слова лились из него потоком. Его воображение стало гораздо разнообразнее, и он настолько погружался в творчество, что полностью терял ощущение времени. Невероятные приключения, персонажи, эмоции яркими красками вырисовывались в его голове.

К концу недели он значительно продвинулся вперед и был полностью доволен собой, когда с контрольным звонком объявилась Нимуэ. Она заметила, что слов еще маловато (но она всегда так говорила),  поздравила с творческим прогрессом и напомнила, что пора связаться с Гаюсом – его редактором и приступать к вычитке. После разговора Мерлин дописал сцену и сохранил документ. Перечитал написанное еще раз и понял, что сам же попал в сети собственного текста.

Он будто видел все написанное своими глазами и – скорее всего, из-за бессонницы, постоянно представлял Артура на месте короля Камелота.

Мерлин рассмеялся – в кипише он и думать забыл про рыцаря, который спас его в прошлый вторник. Жаль, что такой красивый парень оказался в результате психопатом. Мерлин как раз думал, насколько велика оказалась потеря, как в его размышления вмешалась еще одна мысль.

Мерлин часто пытался представить себе короля Камелота, и всегда в его воображении образ был немного идеализированным, незавершенным – мужская фигура с расплывчатыми чертами лица. Но сейчас, когда он представлял Артура, образ становился  _реальным_ , а картинка теряла всякие признаки неопределенности.

Невероятно. Артур действительно думал, что мог быть реинкарнацией короля! Мерлин снова рассмеялся.

– Ладно, Мерлин, спать пора, – заявил он сам себе, закрыл документ, выключил компьютер и направился в спальню. Он упал на постель в той же одежде, в которой ходил весь день (он все равно не переодевался для сна, так что рабочая одежда быстро переквалифицировалась в разряд пижамы), и вскоре заснул, размышляя о следующем приключении для своих героев.

***

Дни летели со скоростью света, и не успел Мерлин оглянуться, как наступил день свадьбы Елены.

Он заметно запаниковал, когда понял, что это будет вторник, но делал вид, что все идет путем, когда Ланс выпинывал его из квартиры. Потом они заехали за Гвен. Мерлин все боялся, что где-нибудь что-нибудь пойдет наперекосяк – двигатель заглохнет, Гвен испачкает платье, им придется ждать ее, они опоздают на венчание.

Елена, конечно, не зверь – но не стоило играть с судьбой.

– Мерлин, прекрати так громко думать – сегодня самый обычный день, – Ланс припарковался рядом с домом Гвен. – Ты же теперь и по вторникам нормально пишешь? И ничего плохого не происходит, так ведь?

Мерлин нахмурился.

– Не совсем, просто сейчас я днями и ночами в симбиозе с монитором. Ставлю сто процентов, если бы мне захотелось принять душ, вода оказалась бы ледяной либо ее вообще бы отключили, – он скрестил руки на груди и отвел взгляд. – И не думаю я ни о чем плохом. Просто… кто выходит замуж по вторникам?

– Богатые люди, – ответил Ланс, а затем его лицо озарилось улыбкой – он заметил, что Гвен вышла на крыльцо. Она была действительно очень красива. Мерлин тут же подавил странное чувство, заметив, с какой радостью девушка посмотрела на Ланса, а тот пулей вылетел из машины, чтобы открыть перед ней дверь.

По пути катастрофы не случилось, и они приехали в церковь вовремя. Гвейн поймал взгляд Мерлина и усмехнулся. Мерлин кивнул в ответ. Они дошли до середины ряда и присели, ожидая начала церемонии. Мерлин терроризировал взглядом люстры, молясь, чтобы ни одной из них не вздумалось свалиться им на головы.

В это время началось какое-то движение. Мерлин перевел взгляд на алтарь да так и _застыл_.

Это был обман зрения, сто процентов – иначе как еще можно было объяснить, что рядом с Гвейном сейчас стоял Артур  _собственной персоной_ . Они разговаривали и весело  _смеялись_ .

Однако Мерлин не успел должным образом удивиться – заиграла музыка, все повернулись, наблюдая,  как невеста входит в церковь.

Оркестр занимал целый угол – едва прозвучали первые ноты Канона Пахельбеля, в зале воцарилась тишина. Елена так и сияла, и Мерлин всерьез задумался, не замешано ли здесь волшебство. Но невеста сияла от счастья – сияла ярче, чем все звезды во вселенной.

Она крепко держалась за руку отца, но все было в порядке. Елена уверенно шла вперед, ее глаза продолжали сверкать, иллюзия волшебства не пропала.

Мерлин все же перевел взгляд в сторону алтаря и почувствовал, как забилось быстрее сердце. Гвейн явно витал в раю, а Артур выглядел просто счастливым. От его взгляда захватывало дыхание. Он сам  _сиял_ так же, как и Елена. Мерлин никак не мог понять, что это было – реальность или его мозг снова стал принимать воображаемое за действительность. Будто мотылек, летящий к пламени, он всеми возможными силами старался сконцентрироваться на невесте, которая уже подошла к алтарю.

Но несмотря на все свои усилия, он так и не смог отвести взгляд и продолжал пялиться на Артура на протяжении всей церемонии. Он внимательно следил за каждым его движением – что вот было совсем излишним. Парень-то ненормальный.

Мерлин повторял эти слова словно заклинание – смотреть на Артура было так же невыносимо, как невозможно отвести взгляд. Он сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы. Подумать только, как мог человек, которого он едва знал, оказывать на него столь сильное влияние? Мерлин и раньше встречал привлекательных людей, но никто из них не вводил его в такой транс – вот Артур переминается с ноги на ногу, вот рассеянно смотрит на свои руки, вот переводит задумчивый взгляд на Гвейна, который берет руки Елены в свои.

У Мерлина закружилась голова – бежать, надо было бежать, но он не мог этого сделать. Его чувства были неестественны.

Страшно.

Но когда священник объявил Гвейна с Еленой мужем и женой, время будто остановилось. Артур встретился с ним взглядом, и что-то сильное пронзило его грудь, а поток огненной энергии окинул с головы до пят – от него сводило ноги и потели ладони.

Артур улыбнулся, и мир Мерлина окончательно рассыпался.

***

Мерлин продолжал отрицать очевидное, даже когда они приехали на свадебное торжество. Ланс превратил их столик в эпицентр алкогольных напитков и теперь смотрел на Гвен мечтательным взглядом. Девушка отвечала ему тем же, так что они даже не замечали, как Мерлин ерзает на стуле, беспокойно озираясь вокруг. Да и все равно не придали бы его действиям должного значения – сегодня вторник, в конце концов.

Да, действительно, сегодня был вторник – так что  _неудивительно_ , что случилось нечто подобное. Мерлин обдумывал, как бы ответить на последний комментарий Ланса, в который совершенно не въехал, одновременно пытаясь найти хоть какое-то рациональное объяснение его реакции на Артура. Он не хотел думать об этом – при том, что думал постоянно.

Мерлин выругался и сделал глоток вина. Если уж страдать – то под градусом. Он знал, что Гвейн в ближайшем времени планирует влить в него баллон пива, так что объяснил раннее потребление спиртного необходимостью «практики» и выпил до дна виски, который Ланс уже успел подлить им в бокалы.

Потопал ногой и снова беспокойно завертел головой – нет,  _не_ выглядывая Артура, просто надо было себя чем-то занять. Новобрачных пока видно не было.

И, естественно, зацепился взглядом за Артура – он радостно пожимал руки каким-то людям, обнимался с другими и, кажется, был в очень хорошем настроении.

И Мерлин внезапно задался вопросом – а кто этот Артур, собственно, такой? Вроде как, _все_ его тут знали.

Он как раз хотел спросить об этом Гвен, но прибыли счастливые молодожены – и все гости тут же повскакивали с мест, чтобы поприветствовать их. Мерлин пообещал себе, что поздравит их позже, как только толпа рассосется.

Вскоре так и случилось – гости начали фотографироваться, обниматься да целоваться; две старых леди, вытирая слезы, обнимали невесту, а она весело смеялась.

Елена всегда смеялась громко и задиристо – как в их первую встречу, когда они вместе споткнулись и едва не познакомились носами с асфальтом (не то чтобы совсем вместе, но разрыв составил секунды две от силы). В тот день она смеялась за двоих, закрыв глаза, явно наслаждаясь моментом.

Сейчас она смеялась также, когда старая леди заключила ее лицо в свои ладони и повернула на Артура.

Артур вежливо наблюдал за ними, и на какой-то момент Мерлин захотел оказаться рядом и тоже послушать разговор. Артур самым внимательнейшим образом слушал, что говорила старая леди, но внезапно поднял глаза и посмотрел прямо на Мерлина. У Мерлина сбилось дыхание, и он отвел глаза. Какого лешего?

Мерлин решил не обращать на него внимания и вновь попытался включиться в разговор друзей, но когда понял, что это дело бесполезное, встал и пошел к новобрачным, дабы лично поздравить с праздником (как он решился на такой подвиг без поддержки Гвен, он так и не понял).

Он должен действовать хладнокровно и не нервничать в присутствии Артура, а ведь эта зараза стоит прямо рядом с Еленой. Нет, это была определенно плохая идея; он развернулся и направился обратно, как его громко окликнули:

– Мерлин! – Елена широко улыбалась. – Давно не виделись!

Несмотря на свое пышное свадебное платье, она оказалась рядом в мгновение ока и изящно обняла его. Мерлин шумно выдохнул, когда она сжала его в своих объятиях и прижалась щекой к его щеке.

– Я так рада, что ты здесь! – воскликнула Елена, позволив поцеловать себя в щечку. Ее глаза сияли. Все вокруг нее сияло.

Мерлин был искренне за нее рад. Гвейн тоже сжал его в своих медвежьих объятиях.

– Спасибо за приглашение. И мои поздравления, - он почувствовал, как щеки налились краской. – Пусть у вас все будет хорошо.

Они вдвоем накинулись на него и, заключив в круг, завертелись вокруг, пока не заметили Артура, который, скрестив руки на груди, с любопытством наблюдал за ними.

– Какая я глупая! – заметив его взгляд, рассмеялась Елена. – Я же вас не представила! – она схватила Мерлина и потащила его за собой. Каждая частичка Мерлина внутреннее сопротивлялась их сближению, но было поздно. Артур вздернул подбородок, едва улыбнувшись кончиками губ.

– Мерлин, это мой брат, Артур, – улыбнулась Елена. Мерлин застыл.

Что?!

– Он очень хотел с тобой встретиться, – она смерила брата хитрой улыбкой, и тот нахмурился. Он выглядел совсем иначе, чем при их встрече… так, _стоп_! Елена только что сказала, что Артур хотел с ним встретиться?

– Он и под пытками не признается, что после того, как нашел у меня экземпляр твоей книги, купил всю серию, – подмигнула она, улыбнувшись еще шире, – если такое вообще было возможно.

– Да его прет от твоих книг! – рассмеялся Гвейн, хлопнув Артура по спине и намеренно проигнорировав ответный убийственный взгляд. – А когда он узнал, что вы с Еленой знакомы… Мерлин, это выражение лица надо было видеть. Он ходил за сестренкой по пятам и молил о встрече!

– Заткнись, Гвейн, – прошипел сквозь зубы Артур. Он слегка покраснел, и сердце Мерлина тут же затрепетало. Стоп. Оно не может  _трепетать_ – это физически невозможно.

– Мне кажется, они дали тебе неверное представление обо мне, – заявил он, пронзая Мерлина взглядом.

– Да, скорее всего, – возразил он, прищурив глаза. Бедняжка Елена, она ведь даже не подозревала, что ее брат псих. Но стоило отдать должное его воспитанию – при людях Артур вел себя прилично, но от того становился еще более опасным.

– Что ж, было приятно с тобой познакомиться, Артур, – имя казалось знакомым и в то же время новым. Мерлин выругался – нет, _хватит_ с него этих размышлений!

Он шутливо поклонился. Елена выглядела очень величественно, и ему захотелось попрощаться в рыцарской манере. Затем он приготовился бежать, молясь, чтобы высшие силы перестали уже издеваться над ним.

– Подожди! – воскликнула Елена. – Вы должны поговорить! – она переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Мерлин вздохнул и сдержанно улыбнулся.

– Да я не хотел бы вас отвлекать, у вас столько дел…

– У меня нет, – выдохнул Артур, – никаких дел.

Мерлин снова заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Меня друзья ждут.

– Кто? Та пара, которая сидела рядом с тобой? Они куда-то исчезли пять минут назад, - Мерлин быстро закрутил головой. Пришлось признаться, что Артур оказался прав – Гвен с Лансом нигде не было видно. Вот предатели.

Он вздохнул.

– Не знаю, о чем мы с тобой должны разговаривать, но думаю, разговор может подождать, – он знал, что невооруженным глазом было видно, что его улыбка поддельна; он знал, что выглядит и говорит как идиот, но он не собирался никуда идти с этим психопатом, который считает, что они пришли из одного прошлого.

Взгляд Артура полыхнул с прежней яростью – как тогда, в его доме.

– Боюсь, что нет, не может, – ответил Артур тем же тоном, что и Мерлин. Он подался вперед и положил свою теплую ладонь на его шею. Мерлин тут же дернулся от прикосновения. Однако Артура это не остановило; его глаза снова вспыхнули (наверное, освещение было слишком ярким, вот и показалось), он схватил Мерлина за руку и потащил за собой.

– Эй! – запротестовал Мерлин, но его мнения никто не спрашивал.

***

– Какого хрена? – зло выкрикнул Мерлин, когда они оказались на балконе, и высвободил запястье из хватки Артура. Мерлин развернулся и смерил Артура злым взглядом, скрестив руки на груди и держась как можно на большем расстоянии – даже если все его существо было против.

_Сконцентрируйся, Мерлин!_

Мерлин с любопытством смотрел на Артура, ожидая ответа. И снова пристально рассматривал его лицо, невольно сопоставляя образ короля, порожденного его собственным воображением, с Артуром.

Нахмурился.

Они были совершенно разными – например, в его версии у короля нос был сломан – скорее всего, во время одной из битв – из-за чего был немного скошен влево; нос Артура был идеальным, без каких-либо изъянов.

Зубы у короля были кривыми и пожелтевшими, а у Артура – белыми и ровными.

Но его волосы были той же расцветки, челюсть – такой же выдающейся, да и хмурились они одинаково. Его глаза были намного ярче, чем представлял себе Мерлин, а вот строение тела не таким внушительным – Артур же не защищал свое королевство от варваров.

Мерлин покачал головой, пытаясь прогнать образ из своих мыслей. И на миг произошло нечто странное – ему показалось, будто он оказался в Камелоте, а его король стоял перед ним и хмурился, скрестив руки на груди. Один образ наложился на другой.

Видение было знакомым и казалось очень личным.

– Чего тебе надо? – рявкнул он, вцепившись в перила, – голова немного закружилась.

– Чтобы ты меня выслушал, – Мерлин скривился и закатил глаза – не самая лучшая идея, штормило-то его неслабо.

– Артур, мы не можем быть…

– Просто выслушай меня, ладно? – попросил Артур. Мерлин прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнув.

– Не представляю, как это может быть правдой, но давай, валяй, – он отмахнулся и положил ладонь на бок.

– С тобой все в порядке? – Артур тут же оказался рядом, нарушив его личное пространство. Мерлин оттолкнул его и застонал.

– Да! Говори быстрее!

Артур некоторое время смотрел на него, будто взвешивая слова, и наконец прислонился спиной к перилам балкона.

– Повторяться не собираюсь, – начал он. Мерлин нахмурился. – По крайней мере, не сейчас. Я понимаю, что это трудно принять, да и звучит все как бред, но есть одно «но» – я не обманываю тебя, Мерлин. – Артур пристально посмотрел на него. – Я всегда чувствовал, что мне чего-то не хватает, но никогда не понимал, что же это может быть, – он отвел глаза и посмотрел куда-то вдаль. – У меня было все, что я хотел, но что-то… – он нахмурился и скривился.

– Ты слышал, что сказала Елена, – я нашел экземпляр книги, который ты ей подарил, и взял себе – просто так, даже читать не собирался, но в итоге не смог сдержаться. Она притягивала меня не хуже магнита.

Артур снова смотрел на Мерлина, и его сердце снова забилось быстрее.

– Я начал читать и стал вспоминать. Твои книги заставили меня вспомнить, Мерлин. В них написана правда. Сначала я, конечно, подумал, что у меня начались галлюцинации – одно дело вспоминать события, другое дело – вспоминать, что ты чувствовал, когда эти события происходили. Я снова переживал их. Это было тяжело, и я не был готов, – теперь он смотрел в пол, а Мерлин не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. – Я пытался избавиться от книги, – едва слышно признался Артур, взъерошив волосы и печально улыбнувшись. – Не пойми меня неправильно, книга сама по себе хороша, но при каждом прикосновении она пробуждала во мне воспоминания, и я боялся спятить.

Мерлин хмыкнул.

– Однажды я решился проверить, действительно ли с моей головой что-то не так, и накупил себе книг, прочитал их от корки до корки, но ничего не произошло. Я задумался, почему же именно та книга вызвала во мне такую реакцию, и решил провести эксперимент.

– Так ты еще и экспериментатор? – улыбнулся Мерлин, и Артур тут же смутился. А на то, что при этом он не сводил глаз с его губ, Мерлин решил не обращать внимания.

– Я не спал несколько ночей – читал книги о видениях из прошлой жизни и о болезни Альцгеймера , – он подошел ближе, а Мерлин не смог заставить себя отстраниться. Артур отвернулся, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимо. – Еще я поговорил с некоторыми людьми, которые, как я думал, знали меня достаточно хорошо, чтобы не посчитать психом.

– И?

– Естественно, ничего не вышло – все поголовно сказали, что мне срочно нужен психиатр, – Мерлин громко рассмеялся. – Признаюсь, я даже был у одного, – Артур сделал еще один шаг вперед. – И он дал мне полезный совет. Он предложил мне просто дочитать книгу до конца и посмотреть, что случится. Я так и сделал и в результате вспомнил все о своей прошлой жизни. Смешно, правда? – теперь он стоял рядом с Мерлином, практически нависая над ним. – Я купил остальные твои книги и прочитал их меньше чем за два дня, – Мерлин вздернул бровь. Артур усмехнулся, его лицо оказалось всего в нескольких дюймах от его лица. – Они не зря стали бестселлером, - прошептал он, положив руку на перила.

– Правда? Что ж, рассказывать небылицы ты умеешь, - прошептал Мерлин в ответ, наблюдая, как дергается его  адамово яблоко.

– Ты все еще не веришь мне? – теперь они стояли совсем близко –  чужое дыхание ощущалось на губах, а сознание Мерлина полыхало, затягивая его, как казалось, в ловушку.

А затем реальность взяла свое.

– Я все равно не догоняю, какого черта ты считаешь меня Мерлином из  _своего_ прошлого, – Мерлин оттолкнул его, внезапно осознав их близость, – голова снова закружилась. – Если мои книги стали для тебя откровением, что ж, это здорово, наверное, но… – он покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от боли, – но это никаким образом не объясняет, почему я должен стать  _твоим_ Мерлином и почему ты мной одержим.

– Я не одержим тобой, - ответил Артур, явно расстроившись, что его действия поняли превратно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты понял…

– Что, Артур? Что конкретно ты хочешь, чтобы я понял? – голова разрывалась; он обхватил ладонями  лицо и провел пальцами по волосам.

Артур молчал, и Мерлин посмотрел на него. Боль становилась сильнее с каждой секундой, вызывая галлюцинации. А что еще это могло быть? Вокруг него то появлялись, то исчезали королевские покои. На Артуре смокинг сменялся кольчугой. Мерлин  _чувствовал_ , как руки  _тяжелит_ поднос – с блюдами и водой. Мерлин замотал головой, а, может – и это тоже показалось.

Артур что-то говорил, подходя все ближе. Мерлин не слышал слов, но ошеломленно смотрел на его губы – жаль, что они все же отличались от губ воображаемого им короля. Хотя нет. Это были те же самые губы. И язык тоже.

Язык. Поток воспоминаний накрыл его с головой – настолько мощный, что застал Мерлина врасплох. Он закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша, когда воспоминания вынесли его сознание в другое время, другое место – там, где чужой язык осторожно изучал его рот, чужие губы целовали шею и каждый сантиметр тела.

Мерлин вальсировал на грани обморока.

– Мерлин! – Артур обхватил его лицо, пристально глядя в глаза. – Мерлин, - умоляюще повторил он. Мерлин отпрыгнул.

– Не трогай меня, – рявкнул он, отступая назад. Артур попытался последовать за ним, но Мерлин оттолкнул его.

– Ты ведь вспомнил, так? – медленно спросил Артур.

– Прекрати! – закричал он, массируя правый висок. Мерлин сделал еще один шаг назад и попытался вспомнить, мог ли он чем-нибудь отравиться – иначе как еще можно объяснить эти невыносимые муки? Точно. Виски. Мерлин рассмеялся.

Он был пьян! А потом слова Артура повлияли на его воображение и вот в результате сгенерировались ложные воспоминания!

Артур был опасен. Мерлин решил, что лучше всего будет отойти от него как можно  _дальше_ и не дать ему подойти  _ближе_ .

Артур снова покачал головой, словно Мерлин так ничего и не понял, а Мерлину безумно захотелось врезать ему. Он стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Мерлин был зол, очень зол — как же легко он поддался на манипуляции этого ненормального. Он отступал до тех пор, пока его спина не соприкоснулась со стеной, затем пронесся мимо Артура и забежал обратно в здание.

– Я себя плохо чувствую, – сообщил он друзьям, когда на взводе вернулся за их столик. Он разозлился еще пуще, заметив их немного потрепанный вид, взъерошенные волосы Ланса и отметины на коже Гвен, которые она неудачно пыталась скрыть.

– Я домой, немного посплю, – вообще-то он собирался что-нибудь написать – и он обязательно напишет. Если уж Артур претендует на звание фаната № 1, то не будет против, если его альтер-эго сегодня ночью немного помучается.

– Передайте ребятам, что мне пришлось уйти пораньше.

Он проигнорировал брошенные ему вслед взгляды и ушел до того, как Артур вернулся в зал.

***

Вина подтачивала его силы, но Мерлин не позволил ей взять над собой вверх. Всего в нескольких шагах впереди маячила спина Артура. Мерлин держал факел, а король пробирался все дальше в пещеры. Они шли долго, вверх и вниз, по извилистой пещерной дороге – казалось, что вот-вот, и стены раздавят их. Мерлин старался не смотреть по сторонам, но вскоре звери почуяли их присутствие.

Мерлин яростно стучал по клавишам, зная, что потом еще двести раз пожалеет о своем рвении, — можно ведь было и не долбить так сильно по несчастной клаве. Но ничего страшного, говорил он себе. Ежели сломается — значит починим.

Он поправил наклон экрана и продолжил печатать.

Хватка была сильна, окружающие его бандиты были сильны. Мерлин нашел глазами Артура – он сражался. На миг король пропал из поля его зрения, окруженный нападавшими. А затем Мерлин столкнулся лицом к лицу с самым громадным воином в этой банде.

– Мерлин, да бей ты его! — закричал Артур.

Артур говорил про магию. Мерлин окинул взглядом стоящего перед ним, ухмыляющегося здоровяка и сжал кулаки.

Голова снова шла кругом. Мерлин перестал печатать и снова представил себе, что все идет у них наперекосяк. Артур сражался, пот застилал глаза, скатываясь вниз по скулам и шее. Он кричал. Другая группа бандитов окружала Мерлина, перекрыв пути к отступлению. Он чувствовал запах алкоголя и крови.

Артур.  _Артур_ .

Нет, все неправильно.

Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился, снова взявшись за лэптоп.

Мерлин на мгновение замешкался, но это оказалось достаточно, чтобы бандиты атаковали. Его с головой захватило чувство вины — он не мог ничем противостоять нападавшим. Он снова нашел взглядом своего сюзерена. Артур пристально посмотрел на него, но прежде чем Мерлин смог понять смысл его взгляда, тот самый здоровяк оказался за его спиной и…

Мерлин застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

Все было  _неправильно_ .

Он больше не мог сосредоточиться: мыслями он был далеко — в другом, правильном сюжете, где Мерлин всех победил, как делал это всегда.

Но Мерлин не хотел этого. Он был зол: на себя, на Артура, на то, что не мог заставить себя выкинуть из головы Артура в образе короля.

И он _хотел_ , чтобы Артур проиграл, хотя бы один раз. Просто чтобы узнать, что же случиться потом.

Но это было  _неправильно_ . Он точно это знал. Мерлин застонал в приступе нахлынувшей ненависти, когда Артур вновь предстал перед его глазами — как на празднике,  в смокинге. Его нелепый рассказ эхом отдавался в ушах Мерлина.

Мерлин вспомнил его дыхание на своем лице, которое казалось таким знакомым и таким _правильным_ , как оттолкнул Артура — потому что это было _неправильно_ , чтобы там его организм не думал об этом.

Мерлин застонал снова, откинувшись на стуле. Почему все так сложно? Артур был психом. Он не должен о нем думать и, тем более, не должен  _представлять его как главного героя своей же книги_ .

Он столько раз ошибался.

Мерлин посмотрел на кусок текста – он напечатал его за считанные мгновения. Вздохнул и закрыл документ.

***

Нехорошо. После их встречи на свадьбе Мерлин значительно продвинулся в написании книги, но от прошлого удовлетворения не осталось и следа. Но с тех пор, как Артур в его мыслях занял место короля, его видения стали еще ярче и насыщенней.

Мерлин заперся в четырех стенах, зная, что Гвейн и Елена уехали в свадебное путешествие. Следовательно, Артур не мог достать его номер телефона или еще чего-нибудь вызнать про него. Его бездействие немного огорчало Мерлина. Не то чтобы он хотел встречаться с ним, но если Артур действительно был таким психопатом, каким себя хотел показать, он должен уже объявиться, разве нет?

Мерлин точно знал, что не хочет его видеть. Он не встречается с психами. Даже если эти психи постоянно сопровождают его во снах, носят кольчуги и целуются с ним.

Да, кажется, психов стало двое.

***

В следующий вторник Мерлин решил позвонить Гвен.

Для прикрытия он задал ей несколько обыденных вопросов, и только потом спросил самый главный.

– А ты знакома с братом Елены? Артуром? – несмотря на его старания, вопрос прозвучал.

– Да, знакома, – девушка замолчала. – Он немного странный, на самом деле, – на фоне разговора послышался какой-то звук – Гвен работала.

– Правда? – небрежно спросил он и осторожно потянулся за ручкой – будто кто-то за ним мог следить. – Просто, в тот день – день свадьбы он меня очень выручил.

_Лжем, да._

– Я просто хотел поблагодарить его. Ты не знаешь, как с ним можно связаться?

М-да, отстой.

Нет, он спросил об этом просто так. На всякий случай. Мерлин положил ручку над губами, изображая усы, как раздался голос Гвен.

– А как он тебе помог? – Мерлин закатил глаза, оставив ручку меж носом и губами.

– Просто взял и помог, – «усы» тут же свалились на стол. – Может, у тебя есть его мобильный?

– Нет, – вздохнула Гвен. – Должен быть у Ланса. Гвейн познакомил их с Артуром, и теперь они друзья не разлей вода, – пожаловалась девушка, что было несправедливо с ее стороны – Ланс уделял ей все свое внимание и исполнял все ее прихоти. Мерлин оставил комментарии при себе.

Мерлин поблагодарил ее, отключился и уже начал искать в телефонной книжке номер Ланса, как мобильный завибрировал. На экране появился незнакомый номер. Поди, Уилл опять нарвался на неприятности.

– Да?

– Мерлин? – он замер. Да как такое? – Это номер Мерлина Эмриса?

– Да! Мой! – слишком поспешно ответил он. – Где ты достал мой мобильный?

– У Ланса, - тихо ответил Артур. – Я не знал, захочешь ли ты со мной разговаривать, думал, тебе нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. И-и-и… тебе нужно еще время?

– Я все равно считаю тебя психом, – невольно улыбнулся Мерлин.

– Знаю, – вздохнул Артур. Мерлин немного оттаял.

– Даже не знаю, должен ли я доверять тебе.

– Должен.

Мерлин рассмеялся, встал из-за стола и направился на кухню.

– Я не лгу, – продолжал настаивать Артур.

– Мы так и будем болтать по телефону или у тебя хватит воображения, чтобы пригласить меня куда-нибудь? – Мерлин прислонился к холодильнику и прикусил губу. Пульс зашкаливал, и он понятия не имел, что сейчас творит. Он что, правда, сейчас настаивал на встрече?

Артур, кажется, думал про то же.

– Если ты не будешь убегать, – сказал он, и Мерлина тут окатило волной вины.

– Нельзя винить меня за это, – проворчал он, царапая дверь холодильника. – Ты бы послушал себя со стороны. Убедительно рассказывал – не спорю, но немного отдавало шизой.

– Хочешь сказать, что снова свалишь при первой возможности?

– Хочешь сказать, что все-таки мы встретимся?

– Не надо так, Мерлин, – внезапно сказал Артур – от его стального тона кровь стыла в жилах. – Не надо играть со мной. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь признавать мой рассказ, но не надо ходить вокруг да около, обманывая себя. Мне нужно серьезное отношение.

– А в чем должна выражаться моя  _серьезность_ ? – спросил Мерлин, чувствуя, как сбилось дыхание.

Артур вздохнул.

– Ты должен что-то вспомнить. Даже если ты, идиот, пытаешься отрицать очевидное, воспоминания все равно остались, та ведь? – отчаянно спросил он.

– Давай сходим выпьем кофе, – в конце концов заявил Мерлин. Артур взвыл.

– Не увиливай от ответа!

– Даже и не думал! Просто, – Мерлин закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на щеках проступает румянец, – просто я хотел увидеться с тобой… обсудить… и поговорить.

– Я не понимаю тебя, - ответил Артур, нерешительно, но все же не отказывая в просьбе. Мерлин выпрямился и ждал. Сердце грохотало в груди. Артур снова вздохнул. – Хорошо, где мне тебя встретить?

***

Мерлин чувствовал себя полным идиотом, когда Артур вошел в помещение. Он смотрел на него, пока Артур шел вперед. Из-за внешности или из-за самого присутствия, но весь мир внезапно замолк – что-то в нем было, до боли знакомое. Нет, встреча была определенно плохой идеей.

Артур заметно нервничал. Они поприветствовали друг друга неловкими улыбками, Артур сел перед ним, и тишина достигла своего невыносимого предела.

– Ладно, – Мерлин первым нарушил и немного наклонился вперед, не отводя взгляда от Артура, который, собственно, тоже не отводил глаз.

– Ладно, – еще раз повторил Мерлин, тише, будто для себя. Он собирался с мыслями. – Я – писатель. У меня очень богатое воображение. Дайте мне горсть вдохновения, и я напишу целую историю про одно-единственное яблоко.

Артур нахмурился.

– Я часто драматизирую события и долго думаю, прежде чем что-либо сделать, – он перевел взгляд на свои руки. – Не то чтобы я тебе не верил – я-то как раз верю. Знаешь, это как _сказка_. Ты приходишь из неоткуда, рассказываешь мне про короля и волшебника, - он робко посмотрел на Артура. – Мне правда хочется тебе верить.

Артур смотрел на него так пристально, что мешал сосредоточиться.

– Но я не знаю как - а вдруг это бред моего больного воображения? – он снова опустил глаза, окончательно запутавшись, и едва не подскочил, когда Артур неожиданно накрыл его руки своими.

Да, в его голубых глазах точно можно было потерять себя. Его руки были теплыми. На глаза наворачивались слезы.

– Но я же реален, – мягко и осторожно сказал Артур.

Его прикосновение и его слова успокаивали. Мерлин смог собраться с силами.

– Знаю, – вздохнул он. – Я помню, – прохрипел он, на глаза навернулись слезы. – Но откуда мне знать, что реально, а что – всего лишь мое воображение? – он прикрыл лицо рукой. Нет, встреча была плохой идеей. Рыдать на людях он не любил.

Внезапно прикосновение исчезло, и Мерлин испугался, что все это было сном. Но затем Артур обнял его, осторожно прижав к себе.

Мерлин уткнулся в его плечо, обвил руками, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Дома. Артур нежно гладил его по спине. Плевать, что на людях. Его король защитит его.

Он поднял голову и дотронулся до его лица, чувствуя тепло кожи, воссоздавая в памяти знакомые черты. Дыхание Артура опаляло его лицо, а глаза сияли.

– Я скучал, – прошептал он ему в губы, и Мерлин, не раздумывая более, подался вперед.

И в следующее мгновение что-то разрушилось. Это было похоже на взрыв – в один момент его сознание оказалось переполнено. Он вспомнил все и ничего. Но это было настолько естественно.

 Все ощущения в стократ обострились, когда магия оплела их.

Одна душа на два тела. Две стороны одной монеты.

Мерлин отстранился. Было больно, но это не имело значения.

Магия все расставила по своим местам.


End file.
